Creative Problem-Solving
by mimma
Summary: Always plotting isomething/i. Riko/Kiyoshi/Teppei


**Creative Problem-Solving**

Hyuuga doesn't know how it is they're cooped up in that one therapy room of Riko's gym discussing Kagami and Kagami's crazy friends- which is admittedly a relief from discussing Kuroko and Kuroko's crazy friends, for a change. It's small; Hyuuga wedges himself into the space between massage bed and wall so that Riko has the space to work with Kiyoshi's mutant gorilla limbs. Hyuuga listens to Riko dissecting the other teams and he keeps up a running commentary on their first years and how annoying they are, because _they are_.

Not as annoying as Kiyoshi, lying on his stomach while Riko presses the pain out of his body so he'll make it through the handful of matches they have left, because he's an idiot like that, but no one annoys him like Kiyoshi annoys him. If there was a world record in being an idiot Kiyoshi would sit in that niche forever.

"Alex-san should do very well with Kagami," says Kiyoshi.

"Her stats are good," says Riko, pulls on Kiyoshi's shoulder. Hyuuga winces at the audible _crack_ of Kiyoshi's joints, but Kiyoshi seems unperturbed. "She's a good coach, I think."

Hyuuga is prepared to offer something about how he's sure Aomine's horrible attitude won't rub off onto Kuroko without also some of his amazing basketball skills, but then Kiyoshi says, "Was she a good kisser?"

And Riko's fingers dig into Kiyoshi's biceps while she squeaks, "What?"

"You kissed," Kiyoshi patiently reminds her. "Was it good?"

"Don't ask those kind of questions!" Hyuuga snaps at Kiyoshi, but can't stop looking at Riko's face, wanting to know that answer.

"I- I didn't- well, I wouldn't know, anyway," Riko says, and hauls Kiyoshi up _by_ his biceps, locks his arm behind his back in punishment for such temerity. "It's not like I've ever been kissed before."

"Ow," says Kiyoshi, and Hyuuga- well, it's not like he didn't already know this, but he can't stop looking at Riko's plundered lips. Riko's never had a boyfriend, even though she's had offers, and Hyuuga's always- kind of- thought that maybe- well. But _now_-

"Your precious first kiss was taken away," says Kiyoshi, as though it's only just occurred to him, as though it hasn't been brewing in the back of his mind for days, and as though he's never _always plotting_. "Oh, Riko."

"Teppei," saiys Riko, warningly. "It's not a big deal."

"Of course it is! Isn't it?" Kiyoshi turns and demands of Hyuuga.

Riko stabs him with a gimlet stare. "Er-" says Hyuuga. "Not- maybe? I- If Riko doesn't care, she-"

"I don't," says Riko, cheeks flaming.

"Not- I mean," says Hyuuga, wanting to die, but committed to his course, "A kiss, kissing is a very special- so if it doesn't have feelings, then it's not- it's not like it counts."

Kiyoshi nods wisely. "Kisses should _count_," he says. "And be full of feelings."

"Yes, you idiot," says Hyuuga, and he's looking at Riko now, and the way she's looking at him, at them, a little under her eyelashes, and maybe Riko's thinking about their feelings too.

"Well then there's only one way to fix _that_," says Kiyoshi, sitting up, and before anyone sensible (not Kiyoshi) can do anything, he's kissing Riko, softly, sweetly, her head cupped in his hand.

Riko hits him, but not as hard as she should. "What are you _doing_," she says, and stops in the middle of wiping her mouth, face scarlet.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING," yells Hyuuga, more appropriately, and Kiyoshi smiles- that _stupid smile_- and says, "Well, that was my first kiss," as though that makes any sense at all.

"SO?" says Hyuuga in response to this, and Kiyoshi reaches for him, lightning fucking fast all of a sudden, and presses his lips to his captain's: medicated lip balm, Kiyoshi's stupid face, and Kiyoshi's _hands_, holding him steady, holding him still.

"Well," says Kiyoshi, his breath hot on Hyuuga's face, on his mouth, which is burning, tingling, it's like Kiyoshi kissing him was the first time he ever made a basket; a whole world of possibilities opening before him. "See? Wasn't that your first one too? Full of feelings."

Hyuuga _should _shove Kiyoshi away for being an idiot, but if he does he'll push Kiyoshi right off the table and into Riko, who's- staring, and Hyuuga has his hand on Kiyoshi's skin, where it landed when _Kiyoshi fucking kissed him_. Kiyoshi's skin is warm.

He's choking on all the things he'll never say to Kiyoshi, that he's never said to Kiyoshi, and doesn't want to say now; _yes_, and _of course_, and _only you would, only fucking you would ever_. They've never said no to Kiyoshi, not where it counts, and not ever.

Kiyoshi leans away, smiling lazily, and snags Riko. He drags her across the massage bed, and- Hyuuga hasn't thought for a long time, about outgrowing Riko, about the relative nature of size, about how playing basketball hasn't brought him to Kiyoshi's size, or anything, but. Riko coils into the circle of Kiyoshi's arm, yelping as she has to clutch at him for balance. And she's _tiny_. Kiyoshi's hand under her is enough to lift her, and his muscles barely strain under his skin with the effort of it.

"Now you," says Kiyoshi, and Riko is wearing a skirt _why_ is Riko wearing a skirt, except that she lives here, and it's warm in the therapy room, and wrangling Kiyoshi is hard work at the best of times. Her arms are bare.

"Teppei," says Riko, just Kiyoshi's name, but she's looking at Hyuuga and she's close, so close, and Kiyoshi has somehow managed to move his legs so they're blocking off Hyuuga's escape route, because that's just how things with Kiyoshi always go. He could always scramble over the table, take Riko with him, and flee this crazy person. He should have done it from the start.

"Hyuuga-kun," says Riko, and she's moments away from jabbing Kiyoshi in the gut, surely she is, and then Riko kisses him, because that's how things with Riko always go; Hyuuga gets it wrong, until he gets it right.

Kiyoshi makes little pleased happy noises as Riko and Hyuuga negotiate the spaces of each other. They're not like Kiyoshi or rather, they're not Kiyoshi to each other, always offering him everything without caring that they're doing it. But Riko is familiar ground retrod entirely new, the press of her lips firm on his, the steady grip of her hand on his chin, and how she tips up her head to him without question.

Kiyoshi runs his grin over the lines of Riko's neck, and uses his leg to hook Hyuuga closer in. Hyuuga isn't sure who deepens- is it Riko's mouth opening on a gasp as Kiyoshi's hand slides up her thigh, or him being pushed deeper into their spaces? Does it matter? Riko's hand runs down his chest, and it's so different from how she usually touches him, touches any of them. Now everything is new all over again, and everything has just begun.

"Wipe that stupid look off your face," he snaps to Kiyoshi, when they surface, and Riko is melted into Kiyoshi's body. Flushed and panting for breath, he can't seem to keep his eyes on her face, off her mouth, red and wet.

"This is just my face," Kiyoshi says, too-innocent, and then Hyuuga reaches for him- because it's dangerous, after all, to let Iron Heart to gain the upper hand- and kisses him again with all his new knowledge, with Riko tucked against Kiyoshi's bare chest watching them.

The next time Hyuuga surfaces- the next time he's aware of surfacing, like dragging himself out from one of Riko's pool drills- Riko's shirt is off, and his shirt is off, and Kiyoshi's been in his damn underwear all along anyway. His glasses are fogging up. Their hands are making interesting inroads into parts of each other Hyuuga is fairly certain even Riko has never been privy to about him, or anyone, except for that time in the hot springs when their towels slipped and Riko was punishing them.

Hyuuga would be perfectly happy to have Riko punish him now. Kiyoshi takes hold of Hyuuga's hand, and draws it up Riko's leg, under her skirt, over Riko's muscle, her slim thighs.

"_Oh_," says Riko, and then, "No! No, we can't."

Kiyoshi's hand stills and tightens on his and Hyuuga looks at her face in concern, but Riko has her Coach face on. She _is_ punishing him. "We're still in the Winter Cup! You guys can't do anything while we have games on."

"Ah," says Kiyoshi, visibly deflates. But not in the important area, where Hyuuga can't stop glancing. Riko has taken her look, too, and could probably satisfy his curiousity down to the millimeter, if he would give either of them the satisfaction of asking. "But- but Riko, I thought that was a myth, and-"

"Well, sure," says Riko, sparkles. "But we're at an important time now! I don't think we should risk it."

Kiyoshi looks devastated, and Hyuuga looks much the same. He feels like he's boiling over. Riko can't- she doesn't really-

"And no jerking off," she says. "That defeats the whole purpose."

Hyuuga drops his head onto Riko's shoulder. She is. "_Riko_," he says, and stares into Kiyoshi's sad face.

"Oh, don't worry," says Riko, patting his shoulder. "A couple of hours of running, you'll be fine. Besides-" she says, and there's something sly in her gaze, hot and promising, how her hand skips down the skin of his back. "After, we can- well."

"After," says Kiyoshi with a sigh, but he never challenges Riko, and won't start now, not with the potential of that word burning a hole in their bellies. And further down, obviously. Riko begins to make consoling noises, but then she squeaks, and then squeals.

Kiyoshi's hand is still up Riko's skirt.

"Teppei," she gasps, and bites down on a noise, soft, and animal. "I just said-"

"For us," he says, and Hyuuga has never appreciated Kiyoshi's ability to bend the world to his liking more than he has now, probably never will again. "It doesn't apply to _you_, does it?" His hand moves, and Riko- _moans_. Kiyoshi has very clever hands.

"It doesn't," says Hyuuga, and bites off the end of Riko's glare with another kiss, apologetic, and evil, drinking in the sound of her. "But I don't actually see how that helps us."

For answer, Kiyoshi's head disappears behind Riko's back, and somehow- _somehow_- he undoes her bra with what appear to be his teeth. Riko's back arches away from the press of his lips.

"Somehow," says Riko, as their eyes devour her, resisting the urge to lift her hands and cover herself. "I still don't feel that's helpful."

"Well, we'll see," says Kiyoshi, speaking into her hair, looking at Hyuuga with sparks coming out his eyes.

It still doesn't, but it's Kiyoshi. So who cares.


End file.
